The present invention relates to a method for forming a nano polaroid pattern using a blackening ink, and more particularly, to a method for producing a nano polaroid film that consists of one film and that has excellent observability by coating a transparent pattern substrate with a functional ink that contains a blackening material, and then removing particles formed on protruding portions while at the same time refilling the blackening ink into grooves.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for forming a polaroid film having a function of providing a high luminance by using an ink with a high reflectivity when forming a nano polaroid pattern so as to save energy, and by forming the polaroid film in an integral form that consists of one film unlike a conventional polaroid film that consists of multiple films. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for forming an integral nano polaroid film having a function of providing a high luminance by coating a substrate having nano pattern with a functional ink having a high luminance and then removing particles formed on protruding portions while at the same time refilling the ink with a high reflectivity into grooves.